


The Real Malfoy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy dresses very carefully for the party of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twilightsorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightsorcery/gifts).



> Written for Daily Deviant's January 2010 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Cross-gen, a tiny bit of inappropriateness.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Everything old is new. I chose an abandoned KK prompt.  
>  _Wish #42_  
>  Character/Pairing: Lucius/Pansy  
> Kinks/Themes: inappropriateness, domination, perving on the wrongness  
> Dealbreakers: Pansy 16 or older, please!  
> Prompt: behind Draco's back, but not perhaps Narcissa's
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to Eeyore9990 and Sevfan for looking this over for me. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Real Malfoy

~

Pansy licked her lips and, tilting her head, decided to charm her skirt a few inches shorter. Being subtle hadn’t got her anywhere yet, after all. It was clearly time to be a bit more obvious. 

After the spellwork, she inspected herself in the mirror, spinning to check that the skirt showed off her arse to perfection. She smiled. Luckily the Malfoys had specified no robes for the party, a nod to the new Muggle-loving regime, so she wouldn’t be forced to cover herself up. 

“Now for cleavage,” she muttered, leaning forward. Here she needed to be more subtle. No one would miss it if her tits kept falling out every time she moved. If they _almost_ fell out, though...

Smirking, Pansy undid one more button on her blouse and charmed it ever so slightly tighter. _There._ She stood up straight, shoulders back. Yes! Now her breasts looked as if they were straining the shirt. She was wearing her favourite bra and knicker set, matching green lace, and if someone squinted they would see the outline of her nipples through the cloth. _Let’s hope he’s looking._

_Now for shoes._ “Heels, definitely,” she muttered, inspecting her collection. “But which ones?” 

Her eyes landed on her black, thigh-high boots and she smiled. Yes, those would do nicely and had the added benefit of showcasing her long legs. In fact, the tops of the boots would be just below the new hem of her skirt. Pansy nodded. That was decided, then. She had been told that the strip of skin revealed between the top of her boots and the bottom of her skirt was quite tantalizing, and she had plans to exploit that to the utmost today. 

Finally, her hair. Pansy sighed. Her mum swore that she looked best with short hair, but that was so ordinary. Pursing her lips, she leaned forward and, on a whim, tousled her hair until it looked windblown. 

_Oh yes._ She smiled at her reflection. Now she had that ‘just shag me now’ look, and Merlin knew she could use that tonight. 

Judicious application of her makeup was the last step, and then she was ready. Blowing a kiss at her reflection, she sailed out of her bathroom. _This is it,_ she thought as she got ready to Floo. _My night to snap up my Malfoy._

~

Lucius strode through the parlour, ignoring everyone. He really wasn’t in the mood for visitors, but Narcissa had insisted that Draco’s social opportunities in the new, post-war world depended on them throwing parties. Lucius wasn’t sure he believed that, but he owed his family, and Narcissa knew that, exploiting it whenever she could. She did so love playing hostess. 

Spotting red hair out of the corner of his eye, Lucius gritted his teeth. What the hell was Narcissa doing, inviting a _Weasley_ to their home? Pure-blood or not, they were traitors, and the thought of having anything to do with that family was abhorrent. He was going to need a lot of red wine to get through this evening. Fortunately, the elves were perpetually at the ready, appearing unbidden as soon as his goblet was empty. 

Draco was holding court in the corner, surrounded by his friends. As Lucius watched, a brunette, dressed in thigh high boots and a very short skirt, bent over and picked something up off the floor. Eyebrow raised, Lucius took a moment to enjoy the superb view that her short skirt provided of the lower curve of her bottom. He smirked. And was that a scrap of green lace thong knickers he was seeing? 

_Youth is wasted on the young,_ Lucius decided, noting that Draco seemed oblivious to the display even though he was in the perfect position to see up the skirt, too. _Idiot._

“Enjoying yourself, dear?” a dry voice asked.

Wincing, Lucius turned to face his wife. “Not really,” he said. “This gathering was not my idea, as you know.” 

“We owe it to Draco.” Narcissa sighed. “He must make a good marriage.” 

Lucius glanced over to where Ginevra Weasley was chatting with the Lovegood chit. “If he marries a Weasley, however, I shall disown him,” he muttered. 

Narcissa leaned close. “You’ll do no such thing,” she hissed. “And if he married a Weasley, it would save this family. In case you haven’t noticed, ‘Weasley’ is a very popular name right now. They were on the right side of the war, and they have the ear of the new Minister. Draco could do worse.”

Looking him up and down, she continued icily, “And don’t you think you’ve had enough to drink?” With that parting shot, she spun and swished away. 

Fuming, Lucius turned to head for his study. Unfortunately, he immediately careened into someone, spilling red wine all over them. 

“Watch what you’re-- Oh! Lord Malfoy. Hello.” 

Lucius found himself staring down into some very nice cleavage before he blinked and look up into Pansy Parkinson’s face. “Pansy. I apologise.” 

She shrugged, the movement calling attention to her tits. “Oh, I was the one not paying attention, so I should be the one apologising.” She sighed, looking down at her shirt. “This is one of my favourite shirts, though.” 

_Is that green lace I see_? Lucius took in her outfit, noting the boots and short skirt and a flash of green hugging the curve of her breast that was just visible through her shirt. Apparently she was the owner of the legs he’d been admiring earlier. Perhaps the evening wasn’t to be a complete loss after all. “Well, my dear, it seems that I have ruined your outfit. If you’ll come with me, I can set you to rights.” 

Pansy glanced over her shoulder, back towards Draco. “All right.” 

Clasping her arm, Lucius pulled her through the door and down the hall. “I think the best place to do this would be my private bath, don’t you?” 

She didn’t reply, just kept looking back at the drawing room where the party was going on. He smiled reassuringly as he steered her up the stairs.

“Don’t worry. I’ll have you back to Draco in no time,” Lucius murmured as they entered his dressing room. He pointed. “Through there is the bath. Perhaps if you rinse your shirt you can save it.”

“I don’t have anything to wear in the meantime,” she whispered. 

“I’m sure I can find you something,” Lucius said, patting her shoulder. “Go on.” 

As soon as the door closed, Lucius drained his glass and an elf popped in to refill it. “Bippy. Good. I have a job for you.” Lucius smirked. “I’ll be giving you some soiled garments in a moment. Once I hand them to you, you will go and clean them, but be sure you take at least an hour. We are not to be disturbed, understand?”

The elf nodded. 

Lucius licked his lips, regarding the closed door to his bathroom thoughtfully. “And be sure to lock the doors so as to make certain that no one comes in or out.” 

“Yes, Master,” it squeaked, trembling. 

Holding up a hand to indicate silence, Lucius approached the door. “Pansy, my dear?” 

“Lord Malfoy?” 

He placed his hand flat on the door and leaned in. “My elf is here, and it occurs to me that we should simply have sent your soiled clothes off with him,” he said, tone honey-smooth. “So if you’ll just hand me your clothes through the door--”

“My underthings got splashed, too,” he heard her say. 

He smiled. _Perfect._ “Then pass them through as well,” he suggested. “I have a dressing gown waiting.” 

There was silence and then the door cracked open. A hand emerged, holding a white blouse and a scrap of green lace. Lucius gestured at it and the elf hurried over, taking the garments. “Can I have the dressing gown now?” she asked through the small opening.

“Of course.” Pursing his lips, Lucius Summoned the thinnest, flimsiest one he could think of. “Here you are.” He placed it in her hand.

The elf popped away and Lucius walked over to a plush bench. “Would you like something to drink while we wait?” 

As he’d hoped, _that_ made her emerge. The gown he had given her was huge and kept trying to slide off her even as she clutched it with her fists.

Lucius sighed. “I’m afraid I’ve already sent Bippy away, but he filled this goblet before he left.” He held out his own cup. “We can share.” 

Pansy giggled nervously. “I...I suppose that would be all right,” she said, moving closer. As she did so, she gnawed her bottom lip, and Lucius’ eyes narrowed as he contemplated how she would taste. 

“Here you are, then,” he murmured, handing her the cup. 

She reached for it, and as she did, the gown slipped, revealing one rosy nipple. “Oh!” she gasped, trying to juggle the cup and pull the gown back up. 

“Let me,” Lucius purred, catching the cup. Some wine sloshed out and onto Pansy’s breast. “Oh dear. I do seem to be clumsy today.”

“I need my clothes,” she whispered, cheeks glowing red as she tried to re-cover herself. “I have to get back to the party.” 

“Do you?” Lucius asked, his fingers brushing lightly against her breast as he smoothed the fabric back into place. “And why is that?” 

“Draco--”

“Ah, I see.” Lucius rose to his feet, sure of his course. “I can call Bippy and see if your clothes are done,” he offered. “Or I can give you some...pointers on how to seduce my son. Which would you prefer?” 

Pansy froze. “Pointers?” she asked, a calculating look crossing her face. 

_The way to any Slytherin’s heart._ Lucius nodded. “Draco is choosy and demanding, but also predictable.” Spinning her around, he aimed her at the full-length mirror. Slowly, deliberately, he slid the dressing gown off her, revealing her half naked form. He was pleased to see she was still wearing the boots and her short skirt. He stared at her lovely breasts for a moment before speaking. 

“You need to tempt him.” Lucius moved behind her as he spoke, his hands coming around to cup her breasts. “Make him curious. Tease him with tantalizing glimpses of what he wants.” 

“Oh.” Pansy was breathing heavily now, her eyes glazed with arousal. “A...and you think he’ll want me if I do that?” 

“I know he will,” Lucius murmured. He was flush against her now, his erection pressing into the small of her back. Holding her gaze in the mirror, he slipped one hand down over her thigh and up under the front of her skirt, smiling when she moaned. 

“Maybe you could...teach me what to do?” Pansy breathed, hips undulating slightly as Lucius’ finger slid under her knickers and pressed between the folds of her labia.

“It would be my honour.” Lucius smirked. “Although I do wonder what would be in it for me.” 

She swallowed hard. “Any...anything you want.” 

“Anything?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Until I get my clothes back,” she amended.

He nodded. _Still Slytherin, then. Excellent._ “Agreed.” Stepping back, he said, “Strip. Slowly. Leave the boots.” 

Pansy undid the clasp of her skirt, bending over and sliding it off, presenting him with a superb view of her arse. She straightened up, reaching for the knickers. 

“Wait.” Lucius pursed his lips. “Turn around.”

She did, looking up at him through her lashes, lips parted. 

“On your knees.” 

She dropped gracefully. 

“I take it you’ve done this before.” 

“Many times. I’ve done it for Draco, even,” she said, licking her lips as he untied his flies, freeing himself. 

“Then you should have decent technique,” Lucius replied, holding his cock firmly as he fed it to her. 

Pansy accepted it readily, tongue fluttering on the underside of his prick as she sucked. 

Lucius, eyes at half mast, groaned and began thrusting in and out. “Yes,” he hissed. “Very good technique. Excellent, in fact.” 

She hummed and his hips moved faster. He clutched the back of her head, threading his fingers through her soft hair as he moved. And still she took it, sucking harder, opening her throat, seemingly encouraging him. 

Lucius’ eyes drifted to the mirror, riveted when he saw their reflection. Her arse held particular fascination, and Lucius smirked as he got an idea. Pulling completely out of her wet mouth was almost painful, but he did it in anticipation of putting his prick somewhere far tighter. “Face the mirror,” he growled. 

She did, eyes widening as he knelt behind her. 

“You should be ready for anything,” he said, pushing her shoulders down until she was kissing the plush carpet. “Nice knickers.” 

“Thanks-- Oh!” Pansy’s head popped up when he tore the scrap of lace off, but she didn’t utter another word of protest. 

Lucius slid first one then two fingers into her cunt. “Oh, you _are_ ready,” he murmured. “Are you a virgin?” 

“No-- Oh fuck!” 

“Mmm, yes,” Lucius agreed, shoving deep without warning. He closed his eyes as her tight, inner walls fluttered around his cock. “That is...the plan.” 

She whimpered as he moved and after only a short time, began thrusting back, meeting his every push. 

_Fast learner._ “Do you know what the best thing about this position is?” he gasped as he fucked her. 

“Oh...oh...oh...no,” she cried. 

“I can reach your breasts.” She moaned as he plucked at her nipples, even as he drove into her faster and faster. “I can touch every part of you.” He slid his hands down her sides until he was grasping her hips.

“Oh God.”

“And I can watch you come apart,” he whispered, staring at their reflection. 

Pansy was sobbing now, fingers digging into the carpet. 

“Would you like to see what you look like?” With almost superhuman effort, Lucius stopped moving, sitting back on his haunches, pulling her up with him. “Watch,” he whispered in her ear, his hand splayed across her stomach. 

Her eyes wide, she watched as he spread her thighs with his hands, exposing them both where they were joined, showing his cock sliding in and out of her as he thrust up into her. She looked utterly decadent draped over him, wearing nothing but boots while he was still almost fully dressed. 

“You see?” He smiled as her back arched. “This is how you must make Draco see you. Alluring, sensual, _his._ That’s all any man wants, you know. For his woman to be his.” 

“Yes!” she screamed, shuddering as her walls convulsed around his prick inside her, dragging his orgasm from him. 

He groaned, managing one or two more thrusts before he stopped, spent. He eased her down until she was kneeling on the carpet. After catching his breath, Lucius cleaned himself up with a wave of his hand before buttoning up. He then stood, helping Pansy to her feet. 

“I need to wash up,” she murmured, her mouth still delightfully swollen from his cock. 

Unable to resist, Lucius dipped his head and covered her mouth with his, sliding his tongue inside to taste her for the first time. He took his time, exploring her thoroughly before drawing back and whispering, “Don’t. I like the thought of you walking around with my come slowly sliding out of you.” 

Her eyes darkened. “But my knickers are ruined! Someone might see--” 

“You don’t need them. You have a fine arse.” Lucius patted her posterior before moving away. “And your clothes should be ready soon.” 

As if he’d been listening, Bippy appeared, Pansy’s bra and shirt in his hands. He offered them to her without blinking at the state of her nakedness. 

Pansy dressed, recovering her ruined knickers and shoving them into the top of her right boot. Lucius was pleased to note, however, that she didn’t make a move to clean herself up. 

“It’s best if I leave first,” he said, walking past her. He recovered his half full goblet of wine, taking a sip. Walking out, he inhaled deeply and smiled. He was in such a good mood, perhaps he would go and entertain their guests. 

~

Pansy slipped out of Lucius’ dressing room a few minutes after he’d left, feeling wonderful. Sauntering down the hall, she was humming and so didn’t hear footsteps until--

“Miss Parkinson.” 

Blinking up at Narcissa Malfoy, Pansy smiled tremulously. “Hello, Lady Malfoy.” 

“The party is downstairs, dear.” Narcissa wasn’t smiling, and Pansy made sure to clear her mind before looking directly into her eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry, but some wine spilled on my blouse, and Lord Malfoy offered his dressing room for me to get cleaned up.” Pansy tried to look as innocent as she could.

“Did he now?” Narcissa looked over Pansy’s shoulder towards Lucius’ rooms. “And where is he now?” She moved in that direction.

“Narcissa?” 

Both Pansy and Narcissa blinked as Lucius emerged from a far room. “Is everything all right?” 

Narcissa looked back and forth between Pansy and Lucius for a moment. “Apparently so,” she finally said. “I was just guiding Pansy back to the party. I think she was a bit lost.” She smirked. “Draco has been looking for her.” 

“Of course he has.” Lucius smiled. “Why wouldn’t he? Now, let’s all go back, shall we?” 

And as they descended the stairs, Pansy made sure to position herself in front of Lucius, knowing he was watching her. After all, she hadn’t gone to all this trouble for Draco. No, she wanted the real Malfoy. 

~


End file.
